happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tale of Tails
Tale of Tails is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Stacy gets a new tail from Baka's DNA. Roles Starring *Stacy Featuring *Sniffles *Baka *Lifty and Shifty *Pierce *Pranky Appearances *Flaky *Crafty Plot Stacy is wiping a bench clean at the park, until Lifty and Shifty come by and steal her cleaning supplies. She turns around to spray the thieves. Once again, she forgot about her lack of a tail and the duo laugh at her before running off. Baka arrives at the scene of the crime and throws a ninja star at them. Unfortunately, he misses and hit Flaky's leg, then his own tail. As Lifty and Shifty get away, Baka grows a new tail and leaves. Stacy sees Baka's severed tail, but it starts temporarily whipping around. Afterward, she picks it up and gets an idea. She goes to Sniffles' house to have the tail analysed. Sniffles explains a geckos' ability to regrow its tail and Stacy tells him to copy DNA from the tail into her. Sniffles puts the tail in a machine and tells Stacy to get inside it. He turns it on and Stacy soon steps out dizzily. A tail grows from her rear and she is filled with happiness. At the park, Stacy hugs her new bushy tail on the bench from earlier. She spots Lifty and Shifty and decides to put it to the test. Stacy walks towards the thieves and turns around, this time spraying at them. Stacy grabs her stolen items and makes a fist pump for her success. Just then, her tail starts acting crazy and whips Lifty and Shifty apart. Shocked by this, Stacy tries to hold her tail still. It jumps around like a ninja and sends her crashing through numerous objects. Pierce takes a walk nearby and Pranky causes him to slip on a banana peel. Alerted by Pierce beating up Pranky, Stacy's tail grabs him and throws him into a tree. Pranky laughs until he gets sprayed to the point of suffocation. Sniffles hears the commotion and finds Stacy being tossed around by her tail. He pulls out a device to fix the problem, only to be split in half when Stacy's tail does a karate chop on him. The tail spins and takes off like a helicopter, lifting Stacy into the air. Baka comes out of his camoflauge state, appearing beside a tree, and spots Stacy in distress. He throws one of his ninja stars hoping to get the aim right. This time he succeeds when it slices Stacy off her tail and sends her falling. She lands in a mud pit and screams, but Baka returns her cleaning tools and she cleans herself up. Glad to be back to her normal self, Stacy suddenly grows a new tail due to the gecko DNA. Baka comes to the save by strangling it, squeezing out the unpleasant odor which soon suffocated Stacy. Embarrased, Baka left the scene in a flash of black. Meanwhile, Stacy's ninja tail finally died and fell into the roof of a hospital. Crafty sees it and considers tail enlargement surgery. Momentarily, she comes out of a surgery room with the tail attached to her. Just before the episode ends, the tail lets out a spray which causes Crafty to cough. Moral "Get a job in retail." Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are whipped/cut apart. #Pierce is crushed against a tree. #Pranky is suffocated from the spray. #Sniffles is chopped in half. #Stacy suffocates from the spray, courtosy of Baka. Injuries #Flaky's leg is cut off by Baka's ninja star. #Baka's tail is cut off, but grown back. #Crafty coughs upon being sprayed by the tail. Trivia *The moral is a reference to a joke relating to the episode (eg: Where do animals go when they lose their tails? The re-tail store!). *This is the first time Stacy appears without Handy. *Stacy's tail spinning like a helicopter is a reference to the Sonic character, Miles "Tails" Prower. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes